Deep in the meadow, under the willow
by Jinxed Ink
Summary: We all remember the scene of Rue's death, how Katniss sang her to "sleep" and buried her in flowers.  But how did Rue really feel during her death? Why did she want Katniss to sing for her?   Read and find out.


**This is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction, and my first death scene, so I'd really enjoy having feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

I run. The wind is in my hair, blowing against my face. I used to love running in the wind. I used to relish in the feeling of freedom and confidence it gave me. Nothing could harm me when I ran.

But now, all I can feel is fear. I know he's right behind me, I can hear his steps, echoing my own. He's slower, but he's strong and better fed. I'll grow tired eventually, and he will catch me. I won't stand a chance.

My vision is blurry, my whole body screams for rest. But I can't stop. It would be the death of me.

I keep running. I can hear him laugh, somewhere behind my shoulders. He's getting nearer. Another couple of minutes, and I'll be in his spear's reach. I can't afford that. I speed up, but my body is shaking. I almost fall down. My head is spinning, and I wish I still had enough strength and time to climb a tree. I wish I could fight. But I have never been a fighter, and he's strong, so much stronger than I could ever hope to be…

My right foot tangles into something, maybe a root, I pull without thinking, and I hear a snapping sound. I barely have time to cry out, and I'm on my knees, a net pulled around me. I have wallked right into a trap, I realize. And now it's too late. I scream, calling out Katniss's name over and over again.

I crawl on my knees and hands as best as I can, still trying to escape, I manage to move forward somehow, into a clearing. But I'm slow, far too slow, and I can hear him laughing again. He knows I'm as well as dead. He knows he has won.

I hear a voice. "Rue! Rue! I'm coming!" It's Katniss, I realize, and, for the briefest moment, I allow myself to hope. Maybe she'll save me. Maybe I'll survive. Maybe I still have a chance to go home.

She breaks in the clearing. I reach my hand trough the mesh and call her once more. Pain breaks his way into my already aching body. It feels like I'm on fire. I'm dying, I know

I am. I watch as Katniss shoots an arrow into his neck. He falls down. I'm relieved, he won't harm Katniss. She couldn't save me, I'm glad she could at least save herself.

"Are there more?" she asks.

"No" I whisper, but she doesn't hear me. She repeats her question. "No" I say again, louder this time. She still doesn't seem to hear me. I have to repeat several times before she hears me. Is there something wrong with her ears? I'd like to ask, but there are some things I need to know so I can die in peace, and there is so little time. "You blew up the food?" I whisper.

She hears me right away this time. "Every last bit of it."

"You have to win."

"I'm going to", she promises, "Going to win for both of us now" I smile. The pain is fading away, ever so slowly. I hear a cannon. Katniss looks up. I grip her hand tighter, fright clutching at my chest. "Don't go"

"Course not. Staying right here" She pulls my head into her lap, soothingly running her hands into my hair. I relax into her arms, and I can already feel my consciousness slip away. I'm dying now, but I have one last wish. I want to bring a piece of Katniss with me when I leave. But I don't have enough breath to tell her that. So I utter one single word. "Sing."

And she does, hesitantly at fist, but her voice grows stronger and stronger. Her voice is soothing, pain-filled and warm. I can hear the tears in her voice, and I have the feeling it's not only for me she's crying.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

It's so easy to believe her. But my eyes won't open again. I'll never see the sun rise again. I will never go home.

_Here's safe, here's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

My eyes close, there is almost no pain left, but I feel numb and cold. Something liquid falls on my face. Katniss voice trembles. She's crying, I realize. She shouldn't cry. She must have known this was going to happen, sooner or later. One of us has to die so the other can win.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

My lips quirk up into a tiny smile. I don't feel anything now, not even the cold. I'm at peace. I want to stay awake till the end of the song, I really do, but I'm so tired, and death is so comforting right now. I'm slipping away.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_This is the place were I love you. _

So this is the end. _Goodbye, Katniss. Thank you_, I think. I loose myself to the darkness.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? I want to know. Reviews make me happy!**

**P.S. I wish you a Merry Christmas**


End file.
